fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:NEWSVOCALOID/El diario de Koe
EP-01 :EL DIARIO DE KOE 27/09/12-Mi nombre es koe y estoy comenzando con mi vida(y la de mi hermano gemelo),hoy es el dia en el que me contrataran para ser una cantante profecional(eso pense). Koe-Frank!!!!! Frank-que quieres koe? Koe-que hicistes mi diario! frank-no se? koe-hoy va hacer mi gran dia! Frank-(¬_¬)no seas tan ingenua de seguro me contratan a mi primero entra Ukiko y le dice-koe,estas lista,yo te llevo a la audicion. koe-claro vamonos,porque no quiero estar con frank(¬A¬) llegan al estudio y las saludan ya los cantantes actuales Kami,tori,tei-Konichiwa-senpai! koe-konichiwa!*con cara de asustada* Aiko-ven por aqui esta el auditorio entra al auditorio y ve a frank y dice-FRANKU!!! Frank-koe-onee hola Koe-(O¬O)te odio frank! Jake-Bienvenidos todos a esta campaña de canrantes nuevos,primero que todo,seran 2 los cantantes seleccionados,pero sera 2 de cada genero y de hay escojeremos a los cantantes. koe-seran 2! frank-si koe y callate ya! chico desconocido-esa es tagane kami!! chica desconocida-hay esta tagane tori!! todo el mundo en el auditorio gritando de emocion por los tagane's y tei Kami-bueno se han bienvenidos yo soy tagane kami tengo 14 años y espero que alguna de ustedes sea mi compañera! koe-pinku bicht frank-koe! koe-que es la realidad! 6 horas de pruebas mas tarde a las 7pm Tei-es hora de escojer a los dos mejores cantantes hombre,el primero es Yuuhi ichikawa y el segundo es Fuuga Frank! bienvenidos se han ya que en estos 3 dias estaran haciendo pruebas de canto. Tori-y de las chicas es la primera Jade eden,y de la otra es Fuuga Koe,wow! por de casualida koe tu no heres familia de frank? koe-por desgracia si tori-muy bien entonces tenemos a dos hermanos(n_n),son gemelos verdad? porque veo que tienen la misma edad. koe-si tambien por desgracia. jake-bueno asi concluye el primer dia de sus carreras. en la casa de Ukiko Ukiko-Koe y frank Fuuga los 2 estan seleccionados!,ajajajajajajajajaja (X-D). Koe-no te rias cuando queria estar mas lejos de frank! voy a tener que estar con el a todo el dia!! frank-no crees que tal vez yo no quede? y tengas que estar con ese chico llamado yuuhi. koe-*con cara de enamorada*pues si fuera el el que quedara conmigo seria el mejor sueño de mi vida!,*pune cara de nerviosa sonrojada*dejen de verme asi!!!! Ukiko y Frank-jajajajajajjajajajajajaja!! Al dia siguiente Koe sale de su casa directo al estudio y se topa con kami y tei. Kami-konichiwa! koe-senpai! tei-Konichiwa koe-senpa koe-si si si hola midori y pinku kagamine! tei y kami tenian cara de enojadas pensaron que koe seria una amargada y egocentrica al igual que miku. jake-pareze que koe se ha hecho fama.le dice a tori tori-si mira su audicion. *se escucha la cancion de koe* koe-estan viendo mi audicion! kyu! Jake-creo que el hermano de esa chica va a quedar con su hermana. koe-no!!! Final del episodio 1 EP 2 :El inicio parte 1 30/09/2012-No puedo creer que Frank vaya hacer...bueno tal vez uno de los siguientes cantantes! Que desgracia! bueno ya ukiko me metio en clases de manejo de la ira(¬A¬) por desgracia! pero espero que hoy el atractivo de tori me... *koe entretenida con su diario cuando entra frank y la ve escribiendo y le arrebata su diario* Koe-Frank dame mi libro!!! ya!!! Frank-(8-P) no hermana menor Koe-soy la mayor por 1min. y tu eres el menor! Frank-Hermano alpha! Ukiko-koe y frank! que estan haciendo alla arriba hay mucho ruido! frank-quieres que le enseñe esto a ukiko Koe-no! por favor! Frank-Ukiko-onee ven un momento! Koe-(OAO||||)KYAAAAAAAAA!!! Ukiko-que paso frank? Frank-mira lo que escribio koe de ti! y de ese chico llamado? como se llamaba? Koe-se llama Tori!! Tori Tagane Es su nombre!! *Ukiko mientras lee el diario de koe ve lo que puso de ella y se enoja cuando la ve va saliendo por la ventana* Ukiko-Koe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koe-kYA!!!! Frank-corre korra! Ukiko-deja de ver a korra! uhh esta buena mira! Frank y Ukiko-corre Korra!! has de tu leyenda verdad!! Koe-niños(¬_¬) No puedo creer que yo sea la unica normal en mi casa! frank es un necio! no me deja en paz solo porque soy mas pequeña que el! yo soy la mayor!!! Ukiko es otra no me hace caso cuando le digo que no quiero trabajar y siempre me sale con el cuento de que frank aqui frank alla! kya!! me voy a ir al trabajo! Kami-tei san,koe chan ira a venir? Tei-me cayo muy mal ella es odiosa! Tori-pues creo que hoy escojemos al ganador! Kami-pues que no quede koe ella es muy mala(¬A¬) Jake-miren esto mezcle las canciones de los fuuga y escuchen. Kami,Tori y Tei-mezclan bien! Tei-creo que quedaran los fuuga *en eso entra neon el hermano menor de tori y kami* Neon-onee y onii chan,quiero saber si hay campo para mi en el estudio? Kami-bueno! si Mika no ha venido porque esta donde nuestros padres. Neon-quiero ser cantante! Tori-mira neon,todavia no eres muy pequeño Mika pudo venir pero ella tambien queria venir. Neon-creo que si? Tei-mira yo te buscare un campo cuando este listos los nuevos Neon-ok *entra koe y mira a tori y sus hermanos y a tei* Koe-hola,por sia acaso no tendran nuevas cosas para mi? Jake-no y si koe-como no y si? Jake-si porque fuistes elegida y no porque no te toco con yuuhi koe-*se pone palida y asustada*me to to to to co co coc connn mi mi mi her er er mano?! jake,tori,tei y kami-si! neon-quien es ella*con corazones en los ojos* es muy hermosa koe-que mosco te pico niño!(¬A¬|||) kami-me agradas el es asi con mis amigas*abraza a koe mientras la lleva al camerino* Llego mi gran dia! aunque lo tengon que compartir con mi hermano gemelo pero llego mi dia! Jake-hoy tenemos un concierto chicos asi que voy hacer los grupos, Tei,tori y kami Senbonzakura y koe y frank Hurting for a very hurting. Final de la primera parte EP 3:El inicio Parte final 1/10/12 -Despues del concierto de presentacion,tori dijo que nos iba hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!(me encanta tagane tori! es tan sexy!),bueno el caso es que la fiesta es en 2 dias! y tendre que decirle a ukiko-san que invite a sus hermanos menore ukita y eita(no los veo desde hace 10 años),dice un mensaje que me envio kami dice que la fiesta es en el acuario juvenil? ni se que es ni me importa con tal de ver a tori en traje de baño! kyu kyu kyu! Koe-Ukiko los de la compañia de Ne dijieron que invitara a mi familia pero mi familia solamente eres tu,tus hermanos y frank? Ukiko-bueno,ukita y eita estan estudiando en sapporo pero los invitare ellos estaran aqui como en 2 horas. Koe-ok ukiko! *Despues de toda la verguenza se lo dije a ukiko* *y 2 horas despues* Ukiko-koe vas conmigo a recojer a ukita y eita? Koe-claro tengo tiempo de que no los veo! Llegamos al aeropuerto y van saliendo eso chico tan sexys!,pero por desgracia eran los hermanos de Ukiko! Koe-ukita? eita? Ukita-koe? hola! Koe-(O///Osexys)ho..ho..hola ukita Eita-koe estas muy..muy..*interrumpe koe* Koe-sexy,hermosa,linda,atractiva? Eita-eh..eh no,solo grande(n_nU) Koe-(¬_¬)ok bueno ukiko nos esta esperando afuera Ukita-mi hermana esta hay? Koe-si,vamos los peores 30min. de mi vida! Eita estaba tan sexy pero Ukita le gana! pero en la fiesta fue lo peor mis 3 amores juntos! kyu!!! Tori-Koe,frank y tu debes de ser Ukiko? Ukiko-si soy ukiko y ellos son mis hermanos Ukita y Eita Eita y Ukita-mucho gusto tagane tori! Kami se me acerca y me pregunta que quienes son ellos y le dije estan reservados! Koe-wow! no pense que seria un parque acuatico? Tei-aqui siempre venimos con los hermanos de Tori. Koe-tei tu que eres de ellos? Tei-yo soy la que los.....*Interrumpe kami* Kami-koe vamos a cambiarnos quiero nadar! Koe-luego me dices Tei! Tei-ok En los camerinos en de las chica esta junto al de los chico y vi! a tori sin camisa! kyaa!! casi me desmayo!! Kami-koe,koe,koe!? Koe-ah,eh.so! Kami-te gusta mi hermano verdad? Koe-no le digas a nadie! Kami-tranquila! No lo puedo creer! Tori,Ukita,Eita y otros chicos sexys! pero Tori,Ukita y Eita,tal vez le diga a tei y kami que hagamos una copia del Dream C Club para hacer mas fama! Koe-Kami tei! hagamos un show! Tei-de que? Koe-El dream c club! Kami-uhh uh uh yo lo conosco! quiero ser amane y setsu! Koe-yo seria mian y Nao Tei-entonces yo seria Mari y Airi Kami y yo la volvimos haber y le hicimos una cara cuando dijo que ella seria Airi Tei-porque no? yo canto casi igual a ella? Kami-si claro cantas igual a haku yowane con gripe! jajajajaja Haku-no tenias que ser tan mala! jujujujujujujuju!*sale corriendo* Koe-no tenias que ser tan mala con ella! Kami-lo siento! haku! Tei-ya vez kami no digas nada kami mejor Kmai-ok Despues de todo,le dijimos a jake haber si nos dejaba hacer el show y nos dijo que si! Frank-koe te vestiste para una combencion? Koe-no es para el show del Dream C Club. Frank-pareces P*** Koe-frank! bueno empasemos,solo 3 chicas y en todo el dia recaudamos $900000 wow! hasta ukita,eita y tori participaron como clientes! y los 3 estuvieron conmigo! fue tan dificil cantar para ellos! Jake-wow chicas se enteraron? Koe- de que? Jake-la nueva vocaloid Galaco Tei-ella canta peor que yo! Kami-no es verdad*dice susurrando* Jake-audiciones para la o el proximo NE de nuestra compañia. Koe,Kami,Tei-que! Final del Episodio 3 EP 4 :El concurso 4/10/12-Creo que van a meter a otro pero me da igual pronto se acercara nuestro cumpleaños(el de mi hermano sera un 1min. del mio jajaja) Ukiko a dicho que como ukita y eita estaran aqui hasta navidad la van a ayudar mucho,pero a mi no me dejna dormir! mi cuarto da con el de frank y ahi estan los 3 chiflados! Frank,Ukita y Eita ellos no me dejan dormir!! Koe-Ukiko puedo dormir en tu cuarto hoy? Ukiko-porque koe? Koe-tus hermanos y mi hermano no me dejan dormir! *tocan a la puerto y koe va abrir* Koe-quien sera a estas horas! Tei-Koe! te necesitamos ahora a ti y a tu hermano en el estudio! Koe-pero ya me voy a dormir Frank-tei eres tu! Tei-si tenemos que ir al estudio! Frank-ya bajo! Llegamos al estudio y jake nos dice que los fans de Ne se estan enojando porque dicen que koe y frank por ser nuevos no les dan tanta opurtunidad. Koe-Ok ,los fans no saben que nosostros casi no conocemos canciones pero que podemos hacer ya hicimos el show y a todos les gusto? Jake-pues las audiciones muestran que hay un chico que puede cantar con ustedes en un trio Tei-pero ya tori,kami y yo somos un trio? Jake-estoy hablando del trio de frank y koe Frank-ok,ok,ok no entendi muy bien quieres decir que este chico cantara con nosotros? Jake-si *entra aiko a dejarle unos documentos* Aiko-Jake,aqui estan los documentos que me pedistes Jake,gracias,aiko Aiko-jake,te puedo comentar algo? Jale-claro dime Aiko-el chico nuevo que va a entrar es familiar de tori Jake-quien Yukito?,Mika?,sora? o no me digas que es!....*interrumpido por neon* Neon-jaja el proximo esta aqui! Tori-neon te dije que no vinieras a audicionar! Neon-tori a mi megusta cantar! Koe-pues desafinado estas Tei-peor que yo todo el mundo la vuelve a ver y dice-suenas a haku yowane con gripe! Haku-hasta ustedes los de NE son tan malos!!!! jujujujujuju!*sale corriendo y llorando* Jake-porque cuando le dicimos eso a tei siempre pasa haku? Aiko-ni idea? Tori-neon,te vas para la casa y le dices a Yukito que el sera el proximo! Jake-no,no tori ya lo escoji yo,dejalo que este aqui! Kami-neon es un necio le dijimos que no! Koe-bueno ya me puedo ir a dormir? Aiko-no koe tenemos que hacer grabaciones de canciones para ustedes 6/10/12-estoy con la voz ronca gracias al ñiñato hermano de tori,porque el no salio a su hermano! despues de todo lo unico que quiero es ir a donde Luka a que me de un poco de aceite de atun haber si se me quita el dolor de garganta! Ukiko-koe feliz cumpleaños! Koe-gracias Ukiko-feliz cumpleaños frank! Frank gracias Ukiko! *llaman al telefono de koe y contesta* Koe-Halo?tori,si,claor,ahora voy de inmediato! Ukiko-que queria tu enamorado? Koe-que fuera asu casa!(n///n) Llegue a su casa y lo primero que veo es a su hermano y un poco de amiguitos de el! Tori-koe queria decirte si*interrumpe koe* Koe-seria tu novia,esposa,amante,el payaso de 2 cabezas! Tori-eh no que si puedes ser la ñiñera por estos dias esque mis primos Yukito y sora no esta y mi hermana Mika no los va a cuidar,mas bien los intenta matar,bueno chao voy para el colegio! Koe-tengo que ser ñiñera de estos niños! Keany-esta muy guapa la compañera de tu hermano! Neon-si,pero ella sera mi novia en algun momento! Final del EPISODIO 4 EP 5:La ñiñera 9/10/12-Que mas da,soy ñiñera de los amgios y de el hermano de tori (=_=),me pagan por cuidar 6 ñiños! solo $30 la hora! no! cuido a neon,keany,haruka nana,macne petit,yuki kaai,yuki(una prima de tori),ryuuto! ahh que estres! me llevare mi diario! Koe-tori ya llegue!,tori?,kami?,hola?que miedo esta casa es muy grande? Voz extraña-bienvenida madam Koe-kyaaa!!! Papa-tu deves de ser koe? verdad? Koe-si,y tu quien eres? Papa-yo soy Macne Papa aqui vive el amo tori yo trabajo en la MAC/APPLE y mi hija es amiga del amo neon Koe-entonces tu eres un cantante? o un mayodormo? Papa-casi las 2 Koe-ok tori me contrato para cuidar a su hermano y sus amigos Papa-ah ok eres tu la ñiñera,adios que tengas suerte! la nesecitaras! Koe-porque?(O_OU),enque me fui a meter! Nana-ataquen!!! Koe-Kya!!!! ayuda!! *la amarran a una silla* Neon-bienvenida koe Koe-tu ñiñato de mier..*interrumpida por yuki* Yuki te tapare la boca para que no digas ni a Neon-koe ahora tu seras mi novia y yo te desatare? hacemos trato? Koe-asfnrfvponpvnwnvpwenvkdsnopkoq Neon-quitenle la venda de la boca! que no le entiendo! Koe-no aceptare se lo dire a tu hermano! Nana-hazlo y leere tu diario el cual es tan facinante! Koe-no! Yuki,kaai,ryuuto,keany-miren lo que dice tu hermano neon! Koe-no!!! por favor !!! Neon-como puede!! ser!! me estabas engañando con mi hermano!! Koe-como dices que dijistes? Neon-eres amante de mi hermano! Koe-yo no soy.... *idea*si soy amante de tu hermano tu de porsi eres muy pequeño para mi tendria que darte un banquito para que me des un beso Neon-eres!! una! mandelan al circo! Koe-tienen un circo detras de su casa! Yuki-sipiri! ya en el circo vi a muchas ñiñeras! Koe-quienes son ustedes? Sukone Tei-tambien fui una ñiñera como tu,pero eso ñiños me hicieron esto*interrumpe koe* Koe-te cortaron los brazos! Sukone Tei-no me mandaron al siquiatra! jajajaja*cara yandere activada* Koe-corre ella esta loca!! sali de ese infierno para entrar en otro!! Koe-ahora si neon ya me enoje! neon-ay si ay si,se enojo! todos-jajajaja se enojo! Koe-gocha gocha urusee!!!!!!! koe-vas haber el lado oscuro de Fuuga Koe!! 2min despues Koe-como es posible que estos niños me hallan vuelto a amarrrar!!! *entra kami y tori y ven el desorden* kami y tori-neon!! nana,keany,petit,yuki,yuki kaai,ryuuto,adios! Tori-porque tienes a koe amarrada! Koe-tori que bueno que llegastes estos niños me amarraron 2 veces y me mandaron aun circo que tienen atras! kami-cual circo? no tenemos circo? koe-(OAO)no tienen un circo? o una ñiñera llamada sukone tei? Tori-sukone tei es nuestra vecina? y ella esta opcepccionada con kagamine len? koe-ahhh(OAOU),Me ciento mal*se desmaya* final del ep 5 EP 6:El Secreto de Tei 12/10/12-YA NO QUIERO SER NIÑERA!! (TT_TT) ODIO AL HERMANO MENOR DE TORI! ES MUY MALO!! Koe-frank!,ukiko!,ukita!,eita! no hay danie en casa! Neon y Yuki-no lo creo jajajaja Koe-kya! me levante del sueño o pesadilla! la familia tagane Kami-quiero,hacer un show de gendebent jake? Jake-no,kami no creo que tori,neon y frank se pongan vestidos Kami-los obligo!! Jake-mas bien,tu primo yukito llamo para decir que volvera a trabajar como cantante al igual que tu hermana Koe-kamikamikamikamikamikamikami!!! Kami-kyaaaaaaaaa!! *EN EL BAÑO* Koe-Kami! no quiero ser niñera de tu prima y tu hermano!!*se arrodilla*por favor!! Kami-no puedo eso es con tori o con tei Koe-teiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteitei!!! Tei-eh? kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koe-ya no quiero ser niñera de yuki y neon!!!! Tei-bueno,pero te estamos pagando bien? Koe-lo se pero ellos me odian!!!! Tei-enserio? neon nos dice a mi y a tori cuanto te quiere y que eres muy divertida Koe-bueno,pero me mandaron a donde la vecina tei sukone! Tei-tei es inofenciba,amenos que ofendan a len Koe-ok seguire siendo la ñiñera pero dime algo? como que tu eres familia de tori y kami? si no son familia? Tei-ah era 1993 cuando nacio.....*interrumpida por jake* Jake-tei dice MEIKO que quiere cantar contigo en un cover Tei-ok luego te cuento koe Koe-(OLlOU) Final de primera parte(hasta que tenga imaginacion para continuar) EP 6:El secreto de Tei parte 2 13/10/12-Tei tiene que contarme porque es familia de tori!!! espero que sea por una razon solamente y que no sea trajica? Koe-teiteiteiteiteiteiteiteitei!!!! Tei-eh? koe! a eres tu! pense que eras yuki porque desde ayer me anda buscando =_=)U koe-queria saber porque tu eres familia de tori!? Tei-ok,ayer no te conte,ok,era 1993 cuando nacio....*interrumpe aiko* Koe-es enserio!!!! no puede ser!!! Aiko-tei-onee dice tori,kami,neon,frank y tu novio yukito que ocupan hablar contigo y koe en privado. ya en la sala de juntas tori nos hablo sobre una gira con los UTAUs VIP,pero kami dijo que no que ella no queria saber sobre teto? Koe-porque no quieres saber nada sobre teto? Kami-me robo mi pan!! era el 2004 hace 8 años tenia 6 años y teto tenia 7,fui a la casa de ella que ella era vecina mia y cuando su madre nos dio pan,ella me arrebato el mio!!! y por eso cuando la veo casi que nos pones como perros y gatos!!! Koe-=A=)U es enserio kami? Kami-si! tori-es la trizte realidad koe teto era mi fan koe-ok!*cara de enamorada* 24/12/12-lo siento diario por no haber escribido estos meses! esque sali de viaje con frank a donde la familia de Ukiko,ukita se me declaro!,eita tambien!! y tori tambien!!! kyaaa!!! *casi orinandose de emocion* Ukita-koe vas a ir a trabajar hoy? koe-si!*con corazones en los ojos* *saliendo de su casa se topa con Eita* Eita-koe quieres salir conmigo? koe-eh!? ahora mas tarde te confirmo ok esque voy de salida! eita-ok? Y lo peor! en el studio! Tori-koe-san quisieras ser mi novia? Koe-kya!!!!!!!!!!! jamas pense que ser tan hermosa seria malo!!!! va entrando aiko(aiko es de la edad de tori! puta perra! le coquetea a tori!) Aiko-*traje super sexy,hablando super sexy y caminado sexy*hola,tori-kun tori-hola*echando babas* Koe-(perra!!)¬A¬) Tei-koe ven un momento! Koe-por dicha no tengo que ver esta ecena bitch! Aiko-bitch tu hermana! Koe-me las pagaras!!!! Tei-ahora si te voya contar porque soy familia de tori! final de la 2º parte EP 7:Triangulo amoroso Queirodo diario hoy 27/12/12- tei me ha dicho porque es familia de tori y estoy sorprendida (O_O) no lo crei posible pero yo por mi lado creo que fue lo mismo que me paso a mi....... Koe:*estornudando* Ukiko-nee!!! Ukiko:si,koe? Koe:traeme mis pañuelos! Ukiko:Frank,Ukita,Eita! traigan las cajas de pañuelos de koe! Ukita:porque cuando koe se enferma ocupa tantos pañuelos? Frank:haci siempre a sido =_=U *tocan la puerta* Ukita:yo voy!*deja caer todas las cajas que llevaba y estas caen ensima de frank y eita* Ukita:Oh,tori! que haces aqui? Tori:koe me dijo que estaba enferma asique le vine hacer compañia ya que ustedes van para el concierto de vocaloid? Ukita:eh si..si si es cierto! Frank,Ukiko,Eita vamos llegaremos tarde!! Ukiko:yo ya estoy lista hace 30 min. Koe:me van a dejar sola? Eita:no,tori se ofrecio para venir a hacete compañia. Koe:=////=) entonces adios! Tori:koe-san,como dentro de 20 min viene mi hermana. Koe:kami? Tori:no Mika Koe:mika? quien es ella? Tori:es la hermana gemela de kami frank:no somos los unicos gemelos? Eita,Ukita y Ukiko:wow asi que kami tiene una gemela y porque ella nunca salio a cantar con ustedes? Tori:ella prefiere ser una solista frank:asi que adios! Tori:entonces koe me acompañas? a recojer a mi hermana al aireopuerto? Koe:si..si yo te acompaño *suena el movil de koe* koe:alo,kami,que pasa? tranquila!,no me grites maleducada!,ok le dire a tori! Tori:que paso con kami? Koe:dice que si la puedes llevar al aeropuerto? Tori:claro*suena su movil* si,quien habla,Mika,como! que tu vuelo se retrazo por ventiscas... *salen hasta el auto de tori y llegan a la casa de tori* Koe:tori,dile a kami que baje tori:ok,kami nee san! Kmai:vamos por mi hermana!!!!!!!! Yukito:kami pero todavia no viene ella? Yuki y neon:ojala que nunca venga la yandere! Koe:yan...yandere! Tori:si tuvo muchos problemas de niña Koe:*con la cara de hachune* *Aparese un taxi y se baja una chica muy linda y parecida a kami pero con una cola de caballo,con un kimono,botas vaqueras* Mika:ella es mi hermana! Kami:si esa es mi hermana! Tori:Mika! Neon:Mi***** Yukito:*le da un golpe a neon*no digas esas palabras Koe:wow que hermosa es ella! Yuki:eso es de familia Mika:tengo como 9 años de no estar en estados unidos con nuestros padres es muy lindo volver a japon! Yukito:tu mejor amiga vive al lado y ella es muy famosa Mika:tei!... sukone tei!!psale corriendo* SCOTTEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koe:scottei? Yukito:si ese su apodo,scottei es sukone tei y Tamika es de mika Koe:O_O) continuara.............. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Historias Fanloid